


Elegant and Bold

by JustePhi



Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: OT3 mais pas trop, Post-Babel, Thorn a des émotions et c'est compliqué, pansexual archibald, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: Une soirée normale au domicile des Thorn (à peu de choses près.)
Relationships: Archibald & Thorn, Thorn/Ophélie
Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Elegant and Bold

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit après ma lecture du tome 3 (it's been 84 years) et que je n'avais pas publié à l'époque, so here you go. Pas de concordance particulière avec le canon, disons que je me plais à croire que cette scène a pu avoir lieu à un moment donné.  
> Dédicace à Isagawa, qui m'a fait découvrir la chanson de Vance Joy.  
> D'autres OS sur la saga arrivent (bon, au moins un, après ça mes cours à la fac reprennent et je ne réponds plus de rien, mais dans l'idée j'aimerais en écrire plusieurs), mais vous pouvez envoyer des reviews en attendant, c'est gratuit ça fait plaisir, etc.  
> Bonne lecture !

_« She is something to behold / Elegant and bold_  
She is electricity / Running to my soul. »  
Vance Joy, Georgia

La soirée avait été étonnamment agréable.

Agréable, parce qu’ils n’étaient que tous les trois, réunis au domicile du couple Thorn.

(Archibald tiquait toujours à cette expression. D’une part parce qu’imaginer Thorn avoir des sentiments amoureux pour autrui était surréaliste, d’autre part parce que le terme « couple » ne correspondait pas à Ophélie et à lui. C’était un mot trop conventionnel pour ces deux-là.)

Étonnante, car Archibald et Thorn avaient réussi à tenir un débat sans que l’un des deux ne parte en claquant la porte pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu’il avait eu tort. D’accord, c’était toujours Archibald qui partait en claquant la porte d’habitude, mais là n’est pas la question.

La soirée avait été agréable, et animée. Thorn avait presque été aimable, et les trois bannis, car c’est bien ce qu’ils étaient en fin de compte, avaient discuté avec animation de la situation politique de plus en plus instable du Pôle, et de la Citacielle en particulier.

Jusqu’à ce qu’Ophélie se fatigue, l’esprit abruti par la conversation et ses longues heures de recherche à la bibliothèque de Farouk. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, ne put s’empêcher de les refermer. Puis, sans même sembler réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, elle se rapprocha d’Archibald pour se rouler en boule contre lui et finit par s’écrouler de sommeil, le nez dans son épaule. Son ami se tourna vers elle, un sourire confus et émerveillé sur le visage.

« Mais qu’est-ce que…»

Un éclair traversa le visage de Thorn, qui se leva et enfonça l’embout de sa canne dans le torse du plus âgé, l’œil éclatant d’une exaspération froide.

« Vous avez. Utilisé votre pouvoir de séduction. _Sur ma femme_ ? »

Archibald leva les mains, l’air du type qui ne savait pas ce qu’on lui voulait.

« Je vous assure que je n’y suis pour rien, intendant.

\- Je ne crois pas ce que vous me dites. De plus, je ne suis plus intendant.

\- Et je ne suis plus ambassadeur. Nous pourrions peut-être…mettre nos anciens différends de côté. »

Les pupilles de Thorn se rétrécirent sensiblement et l’autre vit tout son corps décharné se tendre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour interpréter cette réaction, et l’évidence le frappa d’un coup.

« Oh, murmura-t-il, amusé. Vous m’en voulez encore pour Bérénilde. »

Les pupilles de chat se rétrécirent encore, confirmant son soupçon. Archibald voulut plaider sa cause :

« Écoutez, j’étais jeune…

\- J’ai été jeune aussi, grommela Thorn sans relâcher la pression de sa canne.

\- Ha ?

\- Et même en ce temps-là, reprit-il sans relever le sarcasme, je n’ai jamais atteint ce niveau de- »

Sa voix se fléchit sous l’indignation, et il laissa retomber son bras interminable, au grand soulagement de son invité qui s’attendait à être lacéré vivant d’une minute à l’autre. Le Lord de Lux voulut s’approcher d’Ophélie, mais le mécanisme de sa jambe métallique se grippa et il bascula en avant, reprenant appui sur sa canne de justesse.

Ignorant consciemment la main secourable d’Archibald qui se tendant vers lui, il boitilla jusqu’à la chaise la plus proche. Lorsqu’il s’y assit, une vis se détacha de son genou, et il se pinça l’arête du nez.

« Auriez-vous l’obligeance de ramener Madame Thorn dans sa chambre, je vous prie. Dit-il. Sans la réveiller, de préférence. Je suis…(il regarda sa jambe avec agacement)… _empêché_. »

L’ex-ambassadeur du Pôle le fixa du regard quelques instants pour s’assurer qu’il ne plaisantait pas, avant de se rappeler que cet homme-là ne plaisantait jamais. D’un geste fluide, il se pencha en avant et sa saisit de la jeune femme comme il l’eût fait de Victoire, et se leva comme si elle ne pesait rien dans ses bras. Il regarda Thorn, arc-bouté sur sa chaise, qui remettait sa vis en place.

« Vous êtes bien prévenant quand elle ne vous entend pas. Fit-il remarquer.

\- Non. Mais si je la laisse dormir ici, elle va tomber du canapé et se faire mal. C’est déjà arrivé. »

L’idée fit sourire Archibald, mais ce sourire ne lui fut jamais rendu. Thorn s’acharnait sur sa jambe démise en essayant de ne pas laisser son agacement transparaitre dans ses gestes. L’ambassadeur le laissa à son exaspération et ramena Ophélie à l’étage, pour l’allonger sur le lit le plus discrètement possible.

« Voilà, dit-il en revenant de la chambre. Elle dort. »

Thorn grogna son approbation de mauvaise grâce, tandis que l’autre se laissait mollement retomber dans le canapé en croisant haut les jambes, les bras écartés reposant derrière lui, dans une attitude de pure provocation.

« Je n’ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir de séduction sur Ophélie, dit-il, et vous le savez. Vous savez que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

La longue face balafrée se releva lentement vers lui et désigna la place où se trouvait Ophélie du menton.

« Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander la nature de cette…inclination ?

\- En tout bien, tout honneur. Promit Archibald avant d’ajouter, le regard pétillant : Bien différente de mon inclination pour _vous_ , en tout cas. »

Il y eut un silence buté et il se demanda si Thorn l’avait seulement entendu. C’est alors que ce dernier se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise, le dos très droit, et ouvrit sa montre à gousset, la referma. Il sembla, l’espace de quelques secondes, ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Dans un éclair d’empathie, Archibald comprit mieux ce qu’Ophélie avait su voir en lui. Il était si rude qu’il en devenait touchant.

« Celle-là, au moins, on peut dire que vous ne l’aviez pas vue venir, dit-il, l’air terriblement fier de lui. »

Thorn lui renvoya un regard d’un vide absolu, ce qui, chez un homme de son intelligence, était déjà un évènement en soi. La gêne ambiante n’en fut que plus palpable.

« En effet. »

Nouveau silence. Thorn continuait de fixer sa montre cassée avec une gêne aussi obstinée que subtilement masquée. Un autre qu’Archibald ne l’eut pas remarquée, mais c’était flagrant, désormais. Le plus grand se racla la gorge et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de joindre les bouts de ses doigts entre eux, dans une posture qui lui était familière.

« Vous- Commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre quelques secondes. Vous… ? »

Le voir bégayer dépassait les rêves de l’ambassadeur, et de loin. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et indéchiffrable qui acheva de le mettre au supplice. L’honorable Lord de Lux affichait désormais une expression de concentration extrême :

« Les hommes aussi ? »

Archibald roula des yeux. C’était un comportement typique de Thorn, chercher la logique pour éviter ses propres émotions. Un vague instant, il se demanda si, disons, ses _mœurs_ , constituaient un réel problème pour l’Intendant, ou s’il s’agissait simplement d’une tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

« Je n’ai pas de préférences, répondit-il tout de même. Je ne suis pas un homme qu’on puisse limiter…. Votre conscience saura vivre avec ça ?

\- Ma conscience va très bien. C’est quelque chose que j’ignorais, voilà tout.

\- Ou refusiez de savoir. »

Tout en parlant, sa main se posa sur la jambe valide de Monsieur Thorn, juste au-dessus du genou, si légère qu’il aurait pu ne pas la remarquer si ses yeux s’étaient posés ailleurs. Le voir aussi déconcerté était la chose la plus hilarante qu’il ait pu voir de sa vie. Pourtant, le moment fut brisé par Thorn lui-même, qui repoussa sa main avant de se lever avec raideur, cramponné à sa canne comme à une bouée. D’un geste qui aurait été d’une rudesse innommable venant de qui que ce soit d’autre que Thorn, il tourna le dos à l’ambassadeur pour regarder par la fenêtre avec une application _beaucoup trop_ intense.

« Il va de soi que nous éviterons d’évoquer ce que vous venez de dire, à l’avenir.

\- Vous savez où me trouver si vous changer d’avis, répondit Archibald. »

Il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié.

Thorn sembla soudain pris d’un doute terrible et se retourna pour agripper le plus jeune par la guenille qui lui servait d’habits.

« Avant d’être déchu et démis de vos fonctions… »

Si Thorn tirait une satisfaction féroce de cette amorce de phrase, sa voix n’en laissait rien paraître. Il ferma les yeux, referma la prise de ses doigts maigres sur le tissu, et le Déchu sentit sa curiosité se démultiplier.

« Vous et Ophélie…vous n’avez pas…Pas une Cérémonie de mariage, bien sûr, mais quelque chose d’approchant ? Un échange de pouvoir ? Vous lui avez enseigné, c’est ça ?

\- Hélas non, reconnut Archibald en étouffant un sourire. Pas de pouvoir. J’ai bien peur que l’effet qu’elle a sur vous ne soit quelque chose de naturel chez elle. »

Les doigts griffus se resserrent encore autour de sa chemise alors que le visage au-dessus de lui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Puis, aussi rapidement qu’il s’était emparé de lui, il le relâcha. L’ancien Intendant du Pôle raccompagna son hôte jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et l’ouvrit cérémonieusement de sa main libre, le visage encore plus crispé que d’habitude, ce qui n’était pas rien. Archibald soupira, refusant de le quitter en le laissant fâché.

« Allons, Thorn. Insista-t-il. Vous plus que quiconque, vous savez distinguer le vrai du faux. Vous savez déjà que je n’y suis pour rien entre Ophélie et vous. Admettre ce que vous ressentez, en revanche… ça, ça risque de prendre plus de temps. »

Thorn reporta son attention sur la poignée de sa canne, la neige à peine fondue sur le pas de la porte, l’extrémité de ses chaussures, et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis seul juge de ce que je… _ressens_. Dit-il enfin. Mais je voulais simplement vous dire, pour cette soirée…merci. »

Le dernier mot semblait lui avoir été arraché de force.

« Nous progressons. Constata Archibald d’un ton neutre.

\- Votre honnêteté émotionnelle est assez rare pour prendre la peine d’être soulignée. »

Le Déchu souleva son haut-de-forme troué avec autant d’irrévérence qu’il était possible de mettre dans un seul geste, et fit une courbette.

« Un point pour vous, _Monsieur Thorn_. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il descendit les marches du perron à la volée, une main calée dans sa poche avec une nonchalance étudiée, un peu précieuse, et remonta joyeusement la rue verglacée. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour capturer l’expression outrée de son hôte.

Il n’en avait pas besoin, après tout.


End file.
